PROJECT SUMMARY ? Developmental Core HIV/AIDS remains an important public health issue, especially in the Southern United States, where the rise in opioid use disorder is associated with an increased number of HIV-1 infections. To accomplish the CFAR research missions that include preventing new infections, increase access to care, reduce health disparities and inequities, and improve health outcomes for people with HIV, skilled researchers are needed. The goals of the Duke Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) Developmental Core are to stimulate new HIV/AIDS research programs targeting the most relevant issues facing people with HIV, and to train and support the next generation of HIV/AIDS researchers to ensure local, regional, and national HIV/AIDS research priorities are addressed. To accomplish these goals, the Core proposes three areas of activities including financial support for pilot research projects, development of professional networks through recruitment of HIV/AIDS researchers, and a structured mentoring program. In the next funding cycle, the Developmental Core will provide financial support to develop new research programs that address NIH priority HIV/AIDS research, particularly the Southern HIV Epidemic and the impact of opioid use disorder on HIV/AIDS and co-morbidity. The Developmental Core also works with other Departments, Centers, and Institutes to recruit promising new HIV/AIDS researchers to the Duke faculty. The Developmental Core provides mentoring and career development support to assist the growth of the next generation HIV/AIDS researchers, such as support for junior investigators to enhance their ability to receive independent funding and engagement of established investigators from outside the field. The activities of the Developmental Core also support Duke CFAR overall aims of support the overall aims of the Duke CFAR including, ?Continue development of a pipeline of next generation HIV/AIDS investigators through strong support of Early Stage Investigators and engagement of established investigators from outside the field?, ?Foster critical synergies through Core-Core interactions and engagement of new and existing strategic partnerships? and ?Further enhance and support inter-CFAR collaborative activities?.